Legend of the Copynin
by Clos619
Summary: Naruto strives to become a great ninja with his new gift.
1. Decision

**Prologue**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

A lone figure shrouded in darkness ran along, his sandals flip flopping along the ground. His ragged breaths rose and heaved in his chest as he continued to run. Behind him, he could hear the shouts of the angry crowd. They were coming…for him. He kept running, utterly exhausted and scared to his wits end. His pants were ragged and the pain in his stomach from the lack of food was hurting even more. They were coming…and gaining on him. His orange jumpsuit was smudged with mud and dirt from his run through the darkness. His body screamed for him to stop, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk to stop and rest, as the hunters were not either.

It was nighttime. There was only the moon, and several stars to watch the boy as he fled along the many roads of Konohagakure no Sato. Ninjas watched silently as the angry mob gained on the boy, several smirking. The ANBU looked passively from the roofs, not sparing a thought for the boy. There was only one ANBU that would look out for the boy, and he wasn't anywhere close to the boy.

He turned into an alleyway, to see a drunken man rise up from the trashcans, gripping a bottle. His clothes were filthy and he stunk to the high heavens He looked at the boy, and snarled, baring his crooked yellow teeth.

"Come here demon-brat" he taunted, raising the bottle and stepping towards the boy.

His eyes widened, before running back away, and running to the left.

"Come back" howled the drunk man after him, collapsing in a pool of mud.

The boy continued to run, tears streaming down his cheeks. He gasped in pain as he tripped, hitting and skidding along the dirt road. He could hear their running footsteps, their excited and angry shouts. They were going to catch him.

Naruto gamely picked himself up, risking a glance over his shoulder to see torches and angry people running towards him, pointing and shouting at him. His eyes widened, tears streamed down and he took off down the road again, praying for help.

'_Please…someone help me' he thought as he ran._

He was running down an alleyway, the people running after him entering. He slipped in the mud and gave a gasp as he cut his leg on a broken bottle. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up, continuing to run. He ran out of the darkened alleyway, a cat screeched as he ran past, jumping into a nearby trashcan. The shouts of the mob grew closer, they were catching up.

It was March 10, the celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And this boy, whether he liked it or not was linked to the Kyuubi, although he did not know why. They continued to pursue him, and the boy was running on, but his will was waning.

He finally ran out of stamina, in a large open square. On all four sides, villagers approached with their torches, snarling. Naruto closed his eyes, and waited for the pain. A villager stepped up, slapping him hard across the cheek.

'_I forgive them for what they do…for they do not understand what they do' thought Naruto as he felt the blows rain in, and he lost consciousness._

As the crowd beat the poor boy, the clouds rained as the heavens cried for the boy. He was someone who was unable to change his fate, unable to live a life that was his. An orphan since he was young, the only person taking care of him was the kind old Sandaime Hokage. But one person was not enough to drown out the thousands of people who looked at him with glares and hatred. Such was the life of Uzumaki Naruto.

An ANBU jumped down in the middle of the crowd, drawing his blade.

"Step away from the boy" he said calmly.

"Kakashi, step away from the demon. Let us finish what the Yondaime Hokage started 6 years ago" said an ANBU.

"I think not" snarled the dog-faced ANBU, pointing the blade at the ANBU who had spoken.

"This is pure treason, step aside" yelled a villager.

"Let us finish what the Yondaime has done" yelled another.

There were shouts of anger and howls as the crowd approached the ANBU.

The dog-faced ANBU, also known as the copy-cat nin Hatake Kakashi looked around.

He would have no chance to defend the boy, let alone get him out of the situation. There were simply too many ninjas and ANBU in those ranks.

'_Arashi-sensei...did you know that these people would treat him this way?" wondered Kakashi._

The crowd impassively continued to step towards the wounded boy and Kakashi. Suddenly, the Hokage in all his glory with 5 squads of ANBU landed around the boy.

"What is this madness" spat Sandaime Hokage.

"We will kill the demon Hokage-sama" yelled a villager.

"Surround these people, and take them away" gritted the Sandaime.

There were protests and yells at the comment.

"We've done nothing wrong. We're simply purging the world from this demon" spat a villager.

The Sandaime massaged his temples.

'_How could these villagers be so blind and see behind what he contained' thought the Sandaime._

The Sandaime Hokage sighed.

"Take them away" said the Sandaime, and left with the boy in his arms towards the hospital.

They all left, except for the dog-faced ANBU, Hatake Kakashi. He looked at the pool of blood that Naruto had laid in.

"Arashi-sensei…was it truly worth it" asked Kakashi, looking up at the skies.

"Was it truly worth it…?"

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the white ceiling. The instant smell of detergent and the sterile environment attacked his nose. He could hear murmurs and shifting in the background. He slowly opened his eyes, to see the Sandaime Hokage looking at him. His first instinct since he found himself in the hospital, was to groan loudly.

"Naruto…your finally awake" he said sadly.

"How long have I been out for?" asked Naruto.

"1 day since…" began the Hokage.

"Hai, don't worry Hokage-sama. I forgive them for what they do. They simply do not understand, but one day they will" said Naruto.

The Sandaime smiled, and nodded.

'_He truly is the son of Arashi' thought Sandaime._

"Old man, I would ask for a request" said Naruto.

The Sandaime looked at him with his an eyebrow raised. Naruto got out of bed and whispered to Sandaime. He opened his mouth to protest, but reluctantly agreed.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was late afternoon as Naruto stood with a backpack and papers from the Sandaime Hokage. The Sandaime looked sadly at Naruto.

"Are you sure this is what you want Naruto" said the Sandaime.

"Hai, I wish to see the world and become strong" said Naruto.

"I wish you the best of luck Naruto, and put those training weights and scrolls to good use" said the Sandaime.

"Arigatou Old man" yelled Naruto and ran off, leaving Konoha behind as a mere 6 year old.

The Sandaime watched the orange blob as he walked away.

"Take care of yourself Naruto, and come back safely" said Sandaime, walking away.

He turned back, to see Naruto beside him. Sandaime looked at him oddly, before Naruto's eyes looked at him sadly.

"There's something wrong with me Old Man" said Naruto.

The Sandaime looked at him oddly, before calling an ANBU. The ANBU took his orders, and Hyuuga Hiashi was summoned.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Naruto.

"Hyuuga-sama" said Naruto, bowing lowly.

"There's something wrong with him…I can't put what though" said Sandaime, "Could you check his chakra system?"

Hiashi nodded, activating his byakugan and looking at Naruto. His eyes widened.

"There's something wrong with his brain…as if a seal is holding something back" said Hiashi.

Sandaime looked at Naruto…before his eyes widened.

"Not that seal..." said the Sandaime.

Hiashi motioned for the ANBU to come over.

"Find Jiraiya, as fast as possible" said Hiashi.

The ANBU nodded, and sprang away.

"I'm sure he's still visiting since giving his last intelligence report" said Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto looked at them both with his eyes wide.

'_Whats going on?' he thought._

"Naruto, I would like for you to come with me and Hiashi to the Hokage tower" said Sandaime.

Naruto nodded, following the two men of high status.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_At the Hokage's office_

Jiraiya entered annoyed that he had been interrupted by his research. The Hokage walked up to Jiraiya, and they spoke in hushed tones. Jiraiya's eyes widened, then walked towards Naruto. Looking at Naruto in the eyes, he closed his eyes.

"Naruto…we have to do something to you. There's a bad seal in your head which we need to get rid off" said Jiraiya.

"Bad seal?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. It will hurt but once it's gone you'll feel better" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

Jiraiya glanced at Hiashi and Sandaime Hokage, before nodding and muttered several words under his breath. He moves his hands and struck Naruto's head, holding him steady as Naruto writhed in pain. Naruto gritted his teeth.

Hot iron pain shot into Naruto's mind. It felt like it would overwhelm him.

_'I will not cry out in pain' he thought determined._

Hiashi watched impassively as Naruto writhed in pain. He looked at him with awe.

'_He hasn't even cried out once…what a boy' thought Hiashi, looking on with admiration._

Finally Jiraiya stopped, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's done" said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked up dazedly, before collapsing.

He blinked, seeing blurry figures standing over him, before he suscumed to darkness.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto groaned. He made a bet to himself that he was in the hospital. He opened his eyes.

_Damn_

Naruto slowly woke up, looking around him. He padded over to the closet, putting on his clothes. He then looked as a nurse came in a gave him a death glare. Naruto looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

"Your free to go" she spat, walking out.

"Talk about feisty…" said Naruto, walking out.

Naruto slowly padded along towards the Hokage's office. The 2 ANBU guards nodded, letting him in. He opened the door to find the Hokage sitting there, ink stains on his hand as he filled out paperwork. Naruto was about to yell out a greeting, but he didn't feel like it. It was as if he was changed.

"Old man" he said.

Sandaime Hokage was taking a sip of tea. He looked up, and spat the tea all over his desk.

"GOOD KAMI" he yelled, his voice being heard from miles away.


	2. The eye that sees all

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stood by the gate with the Sandaime Hokage. There was no one around, not even the Chuunin guards were present. It was soon going to be sunset, as the day was growing darker. Today would be the day Uzumaki Naruto, the demon carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune would leave Konoha for 6 years to see the world, and to become strong. Naruto turned to face the kind Sandaime Hokage, who was like a grandfather to him.

"Well Oji-san…I guess I can finally leave this village, I'll be back in 6 years or so" said Naruto.

Sandaime Hokage smiled and ruffled the boy's hair fondly and nodded slowly.

"Take care of yourself Naruto. Put those presents and scrolls to good use" said Sandaime Hokage.

"Hai Oji-san. I'll see you later" said Naruto, walking off into the distance.

"I'm going to go see the world" said Naruto happily.

The Sandaime Hokage looked at the boy, and smiled. Just earlier they had removed a seal from his head. It seemed that the seal had given him fox like traits such as his whiskers, his naturally inherited looks from his father and completely and utterly demolished his chakra control and intelligence. He was now a prodigy, the 4th's legacy. With the right tutaledge, he would become legendary shinobi. Unknown to him, that was what fate had dealt Naruto, to become strong.

'_Make Arashi proud of you Naruto' thought the Sandaime Hokage, walking off._

Positioned near the gate in the trees, an ANBU looked from the trees where he was hiding, masking his chakra while his bear mask covered his face. He was crouched on a tree, peering from his eye slits.

'_Fugaku-sama said that he's the kyuubi brat and a threat that must be eliminated…as quickly and swiftly as possible' thought the ANBU, jumping off the tree and following the unsuspecting boy._

Naruto strolled down the path at a leisurely pace. He had sensed the ANBU's intentions quite a while ago since he was the perfect ninja with the removal of the seal. He kept a cool head about him as he continued on, but it would be a well over a week before the ANBU would be ready to strike.

During his spare time when Naruto wasn't traveling, he was training. He would run up and down trees using his chakra, punch logs and up his weights now and then for exercises. The ANBU hadn't made his move as of yet, which was worrying Naruto. He had to sleep with one eye open and make sure that the ANBU didn't know that he could sense him.

**Several Days Later**

It was a misty yet foggy morning. Naruto awoke slowly from his slumber, blinking several times. He stretched, running around to get his muscles to work. He packed his bags, shoving his supplies carelessly into the backpack. He then rummaged around, grabbing an apple and headed off. Taking a bite of his apple, he sensed the ANBU moving…too fast for his liking. He gripped a kunai in his pocket, ready for action.

'_It is time…Fugaku-Sama…I shall rid the world of this demon spawn and I will be proclaimed a hero' thought the ANBU, jumping in front of the boy._

"ANBU-sama, nice to see you, how may I help you?" asked Naruto, munching on his apple.

The ANBU looked impassively at him behind the eyeholes, where Naruto could see his eyes turn red.

'_An Uchiha?' he thought._

'_Why would they send an ANBU Uchiha to kill me…unless they deem me a threat to themselves and the village. And this just made it 10 times worse...he has the Sharingan' thought Naruto._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The ANBU reached behind his or her back, bringing out his katana.

"You will die here demon brat" said the ANBU with a cold chilling voice, and charged.

'_This will be quick and easy. I'll disable the brat in the legs and arms, making sure he can't move. Then i'll make him bleed and scream for his mommy and plead for the great Kami to take his life. Such will be the demon brat's fate at the hands of mine' thought the ANBU evilly._

Naruto instantly whipped into action. He infused his arm and hand with chakra, throwing his apple at the ANBU with a massive force. The ANBU barely dodged it as the apple ricocheted off the rim of his mask, cracking it quite a lot. The ANBU, furious that the boy had managed to hit him raised his katana and brought it down at Naruto. Naruto raised his kunai, holding off the blow but barely. The first clang of metal rang through the forest. The fight for Naruto's survival had begun. It was in this battle, that Naruto would prove he was strong...and gain something that would shape him to be a legend.

'_Kuso…he's much stronger than me' thought Naruto._

The ANBU pulled up his katana, and sweeping it slashed at Naruto's chest. Naruto jumped back, barely dodging the blade by a centimetre. Naruto then ducked under a swipe that would have decapitated him, and kicked the ANBU away. Naruto then jumped to get some space, and took off his weights.

'_I'll stand more of a chance without my weights, even though they barely weigh anything' thought Naruto._

'_Weights huh…not good enough though' thought the ANBU, charging again._

Naruto moved faster this time, fighting off the ANBU. He attempted to punch the ANBU, only to have the ANBU parry and punch him in the face…hard. Naruto hit the ground hard, tumbling as he rolled. He groaned when he hit the tree, looking up to see his attacker. The ANBU brought up his sword, and slashed down. Naruto barely raised his kunai as it went flying away as he deflected the blow. The ANBU stumbled back, before raising the sword again and slicing down on Naruto again. Naruto pulled his head back, screaming as the sword sliced through his eyeball diagonally, as the eye slowly split, blood rushing out. The ANBU looked at him impassively as Naruto screamed.

The ANBU kicked him in the chest hard as he clutched at his bleeding eye. He looked up to see the ANBU with his sword raised over his head to bring down the killing thrust. In the background, he could see a mist rolling in…and two shadowy figures walking towards them before he passed from blood loss and the overwhelming pain.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Zabuza-sensei…he's awakening" said a female voice.

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eye. He couldn't feel his eye, his right eye specifically. He rose his fingers to touch the eye, which was blocked by a cloth. He traced the jagged scar that started from the tip of his eyebrow to his lower eye. Naruto's blurry vision cleared, and he saw two figures. An impassive figure stood, looking into the distance while a feminine face looked at him from up close.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but the female pushed into his hands a warm cup.

"Drink" she said softly.

Naruto drank greedily, the contents spilling down his mouth. His head throbbed, and his right eye burned with pain. The female refilled his cup, and he drank again.

"That was some fight you were in kid" said the tall imposing male figure. He looked down at him, and the first thing Naruto noticed was his lower face covered in bandages.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"I am Haku, and he is Zabuza-sensei. We saved you from the ANBU who was killing you" said Haku.

"ANBU…what happened?" asked Naruto wildly.

"We saved you…you put up a good fight kid. A damn good fight for a 7 year old" said Zabuza.

"Actually I'm 6" said Naruto, Zabuza's face rising up in surprise.

"Your…eyebrows…" said Naruto.

"Don't ask" gritted the man, before looking closer at him.

"Hmm, I see promise in you" said Zabuza.

"What about my eye?" asked Naruto wildly, "Will I only have one eye for the rest of my life?"

"No, it happened that the ANBU we saved you from was from a clan, the Uchiha precisely. We extracted one of his activated Sharingan eyes, and I implanted it into your eye" said Haku.

"Thank you…so how do I turn it off?" asked Naruto.

"You don't kid. But I can teach you how to use it, and to be strong. I can teach you to be powerful, but you need to follow my orders. This is a once in a lifetime offer, take it or I kill you" said Zabuza.

Naruto looked up at the buff ninja, and at Haku who was nodding.

"Where do I start?" asked Naruto, smiling.

It would prove to be his doom.

"Get up brat" roared Zabuza.

Naruto was completely bruised all over, and he was panting with weights on. Naruto braced himself, gripping his kunai as he stood up. Zabuza looked down at him.

"Again" he gritted.

Naruto charged forward, attacking Zabuza. Zabuza parried easily with his weak strokes, and backhanded him away. Naruto spun away, jumping back from a Zanbato swing. He then charged forward again, this time experimenting a new kunai style. Instead of the traditional backhanded grip, he twirled it around his finger, charging. He then at the last second before contact with Zabuza's blade, he gripped it tightly, clinging with the blade. He reared back, twirling the kunai once again. He parried a blow from Zabuza, whose eyes widened as he felt Naruto parry with much more force.

Haku was somewhere else, studying and training with senbon needles. She was developing a mirror dome in which she would rain down senbon needles on her enemies. Her style was more unique, using the grace and her flexibility to be able to easily disable her opponents, and go for the kill.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Everyday was constantly training. Unknown to them, Zabuza was proud of them and their fast development, especially Naruto with the use of his Sharingan eye. He was training Naruto to be able to take the strain of Sharingan for long periods of time, and thus he had cut down his chakra wastage from using the Sharingan by half, a remarkable feat in 6 weeks. His chakra control which had needed the most work was much better, not wasting as much chakra when using his jutsus.

Zabuza concentrated Naruto on a fluid sword style which was purposed for always using a stroke or attack, never wasting the attack. This gave Naruto to become an assassin, perfect at killing people swiftly and fast, just like Zabuza. Naruto would copy down all of Zabuza's moves, utilising them for his own use in attacks and fights. Zabuza also taught Naruto the 'Dance of the Cresent Moon,' customising the move. Instead of summoning 3 shadow clones, Naruto would be able to summon 9, thus making 10 swordsmen at once flying towards the opponent. It would be one of Naruto's trump cards.

The biggest shock to Naruto was when Zabuza had shown Naruto his face. He wasn't a good looking man, but to be able to see his sensei's face for the first was what Naruto called… "A sensei's blessing." It meant that his sensei was proud of him, of what he had become.

Naruto too took upon wearing a mask; it was completely white with red streaks in it, representing loss of innocence when he had killed his first person.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_The bandits decended apon them, Zabuza and Haku stood fighting off to the side. Naruto looked at the bandit facing him, and he grinned a toothy grin._

"_You'll bleed well brat" he sneered, charging forward._

_Naruto's eyes widened, but he thrust forward his __**Ninjaken(Ninjato)(1)**__ forward. The bandit easily swiped away his short blade with his own, and slashed at Naruto's chest. Naruto jumped back, looking at him angrily with his one eye._

"_Die" he hissed, charging forward. _

_Naruto tripped him, jumping away for more room. He raised his hands to his eyepatch, raising it. The world instantly became clearer in his right eye, being able to see everything sharper. The bandit rose, charging, his blade raised high. Naruto looked at him, before gripping his Ninjaken and thrusting it forward, piercing the bandit's heart. The bandit's eyes widened, and he slid off his blade. Naruto stared at his hands covered in blood, his blade covered in blood too. Blood dripped onto the floor, pooling into a puddle. Naruto had taken his first life. He then shook violently, and passed out. He had killed his first person…the life of another human being...at the young age of 6._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He wore a black fishnet shirt inside, a black vest outside. Over his vest, he wore a red crimson cloak which was frayed at the end to show his and painful past. It also represented carrying a burden. He also wore black fingerless gloves. On his back underneath the cloak was his blade.

Zabuza continued to train the pair, until the point where Naruto could almost match Zabuza in a fight with his Ninjato. Zabuza had a soft side, which very few but his most precious people knew, Naruto and Haku. He was proud of both of them, and had facefaulted when an innocent Naruto had called him Uncle.

Haku was an older sister to Naruto, always talkative and kind. She would be an angel, helping Naruto with the finer points of chakra control and always smiling around him. Haku was the sister he never had, as she had never had a family too.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Timeskip of 3 years_

Naruto slowly walked away from Haku and Zabuza. They stood there, looking at him as he walked back. Naruto turned around finally, nodding and walked away. He wore his original clothes, simply larger to fit in with him. Haku and Zabuza stood away.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again Zabuza-sensei" asked Haku.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon. He has his own path to take…his own fate. He will become someone great. I know it" said Zabuza.

"Yes…Naruto will become someone great, someone that people will learn to believe in" said Haku, looking at Zabuza.

Zabuza looked at Haku and nodded.

"Yes, like us" said Zabuza, and they walked away.

With Zabuza, Naruto had gained many basic and advanced skills of a ninja. He had perfected his unique kunai and sword techniques, had a large array of Suiton jutsus, a large array of tactics in which to assassinate people and advanced chakra control. Haku had taught him medical jutsus and all about the human body and nervous system.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto walked along, reflecting on his past memories. The good memories being overridden by the bad memories. He smiled as he looked at the ground, and continued to walk, thinking of how his past experiences would help him in his future. He decided to stop over at a nearby town. Thinking it would be relaxing for a nice hot bath, he went over to the hot springs…to encounter a white haired pervert.

"You shouldn't look at women" said Naruto, looking at the pervert.

"Shut up kid, I'm researching" said the pervert.

Naruto raised his fist, and punched at the pervert, only to have his eye widen in shock when the pervert easily blocked it. He turned around and looked at him.

"Do you know who I even am?" he asked.

"Uhh…a pervert?" asked Naruto.

"No, I'm the legendary Sannin Jiraiya" said the pervert, dancing comically.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"You're a sannin? You don't look like one, nor do you have a reputation that exceeds a sannin" said Naruto bored.

"Ungrateful brat" muttered Jiraiya, glaring at him.

"Since you're a Sannin…teach me" Naruto said.

"What?" asked Jiraiya.

"You heard me…teach me" said Naruto.

"And why would I want to train a brat like you?" asked Jiraiya.

"It's because you taught the Yondaime Hokage, and he's my hero. I look up to the Yondaime Hokage and if you train me well, you can boast about your student to any fellow ninja" said Naruto.

"Ok…so you want to be trained. Whats in it for me?" he asked.

"Simple, you teach me everything you know for 3 years, and I'll give you cash for sake and women and you get the reputation of teaching me" said Naruto, pulling out a big stack of notes.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"What village are you from?" asked Jiraiya.

"Konoha" said Naruto.

"Name?" asked Jiraiya.

"Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto flatly.

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

'_The Kyuubi brat!' he thought_

"You have yourself a deal" said Jiraiya, holding out his hand.

Naruto shoved half of the bills into his hand.

"Half now…half later" said Naruto.

Jiraiya glared needles at Naruto, before lightening up.

"Follow me" said Jiraiya, walking away.

The 2 years with Jiraiya were the most intense training in his life. Jiraiya would constantly run him into the ground, but would praise him if he perfected moves. Jiraiya also taught him more on using the Sharingan and his techniques more effectively in combat. Jiraiya also gave him the summoning contract to frogs and taught him about advanced tactics.

Jiraiya's routine was simple. A damn lot of taijutsu, workouts, genjutsu, ninjutsu and very little sleep. Because of this, Naruto's body was now rippled and muscular, much more than when he had left Zabuza. His weights were 3x heavier than when he had started, making him super fast when he removed the weights.

Naruto also improved extensively on his jutsu range, Jiraiya teaching him a lot of his ninjutsus. But the biggest move that Jiraiya gave to Naruto, was the Rasengan. He had almost perfected it to using it with one hand, but he needed to improve his chakra control to be able to attain the state of a one-handed Rasengan.

To attain a higher level of chakra control, Jiraiya gave Naruto a crazy task.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

"_That?" asked Naruto, his visible eye widening._

"_Yes, you have to do that" said Jiraiya._

_Naruto reached down to pull off his weights but was stopped by Jiraiya._

"_Keep the weights on" he said._

_Naruto looked up at the huge waterfall, and with a deep breath started to walk up the waterfall. It wasn't only that the water was coming down on him, but also that he had to put a large amount of chakra into staying on the water. If he put too little, he would fall. If he put too much, the water would explode and he would be sent flying away._

_For 2 weeks Naruto had attempted this waterfall chakra control technique, having added advanced stages such as balancing a leaf on his head with chakra while walking up the waterfall. At the end of this stage he had the chakra control of a medic-nin._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Rasengan" yelled Naruto, sending his hand into a tree trunk, obliterating it.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Nice work brat" he said.

"Arigatou Ero-sennin" said Naruto.

Naruto had adopted Ero-sennin as his nickname, although he called him Jiraiya-sensei once in a while.

"You've grown well Naruto. I'm proud of you" said Jiraiya.

"Thank you for all that you've done Jiraiya-sensei, and here's my part of the bargain" said Naruto, chucking Jiraiya a huge stack of notes.

"Don't spend it all at once" he said smirking.

"You give me advice, and I'll rip that mask off your face" said Jiraiya smirking.

Naruto's visible eye widened in horror. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had one of those faces that would send girls running from countries away to see. Naruto shuddered at the fact of fangirls, remembering the incident that happened when Jiraiya had pulled off his mask.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya and Naruto walked along the streets, chatting. They were currently in an intense argument about how Jiraiya was spending his money. Naruto claimed that spending money on sake and women was a waste, which Jiraiya thought it was the perfect way to spend it. Pass Byers and shopkeepers looked at them weirdly as a one eyed kid with a red crimson cloak walked down the road arguing with a man with white hair. Naruto currently was winning, until Jiraiya pulled out a warning, that would haunt Naruto for the rest of his life._

"_Don't give me advice brat, or I'll rip off that mask of yours" said Jiraiya._

_Naruto looked at him bored, before continuing._

"_You shouldn't spend your money on sake and women though" said Naruto._

_Jiraiya spun Naruto to face him, and ripped off his mask. Naruto's visible eye widened._

"_Oh Kami no" he said as he felt all the female eyes on him._

"_Run Naruto Run" whispered Jiraiya._

_Naruto's eye widened even more as the females slowly advanced on him._

"_You'll pay for this Ero-sennin" said Naruto, poofing in a cloud of smoke._

"_WHERE DID HE GO" the females screeched, deafening Jiraiya for quite some time afterwards._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"You win" said Naruto.

He walked up to Jiraiya…and hesitantly hugged him. Jiraiya's eyes widened, before hugging back.

"Make me proud Naruto" he said softly.

"I will…uncle Jiraiya" said Naruto, and he walked off with his pack.

Jiraiya watched Naruto as he walked back, his crimson cloak flapping behind him.

"You are destined for great things Naruto. And when that happens, the entire world will be watching you. You'll make yourself into a legend" said Jiraiya, smiling.

With that, Jiraiya also turned around, and walked back to town, his first stop the hot springs.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto left the town, his experiences now under his belt. He walked at a decent pace towards Konoha, in no rush. He still had several days until the genin exams would start.

Naruto took his time, leisurely walking slowly. When he had time, he would train his skills so he wouldn't become rusty. He would practise skills and tactics, finding new strategies to defeat enemies in. He was a genius, having learnt at an impossible rate from Zabuza and Haku. After the duo it was the legendary Sannin Jiraiya. Now he would return to Konoha, and show everyone that he was strong. He wouldn't wear a mask, simply be mysterious.

At Konohagakure, two Chuunin guards were bored. Actually, bored was an understatement. They were dying of boredom. It was a long day, mostly filled with traders and travellers. A fat lady had been past, whining constantly with a blubberers tone about how the heat was ruining her supposed 'Good Looks'. She would continue to carry on and whinge while her servants did their best to paper the woman. Finally, she had been satisfied with the way she looked 2 hours later. Those 2 hours had sent the two Chuunin guards to the edge, almost committed seppeku to rid themselves of the painful torture they had to endure. They were falling asleep, as silently a figure walked past.

"Hey" yelled out one.

The figure stopped, looking slowly at them. A cerulean eye stared at them from the red collar, before his hand shot out, throwing them a piece of paper and walking on. They both grabbed at the paper, fumbling as they put it on the desk. Immediately they looked down at the paper.

"Uzumaki Naruto" they said together, looking at each other with puzzlement.

"Isn't he the…?" asked Chuunin guard 1.

"Yes…he is. Though I truly believe he isn't a demon, simply someone who carries one" said the other Chuunin guard, watching Naruto's retreating back.

Everyone looked wide eyed as the impassive figure walked through the streets, everyone buzzing with rumours and whispers. Naruto ignored them, heading for the Hokage tower.

Naruto walked up the steps, and nodding to the two ANBU guards, knocked and entered.

The Sandaime Hokage looked up from his paperwork, his eyebrows raised.

"Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"The one and only" said Naruto, looking up at him.

"I see you've come back. I'll organise your accommodation later. Come back after the genin exams and I'll give you the keys to your new apartment and an allowance" said the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hai" said Naruto, walking out.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Umino Iruka looked over the list of who would be trying out for genin.

'Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji look like they would pass easily according to the Hokage' thought Iruka, scrolling down the list.

His eyes widened as he saw the name of the Kyuubi brat, Uzumaki Naruto.

'_Uzumaki Naruto? This must be a joke' he thought, putting down the list and walking out of the classroom._

The bell rang for the start of glass as excited students poured into the classroom, where Iruka eyed everyone of them.

"As you know, the genin exams will be held today" said Iruka, smiling.

There were assorted cheers and groans from the students.

"It's simple, we'll say your name, and you'll be tested" said Iruka, smiling.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Meanwhile, an annoyed Naruto walked at a leisurely pace to the Academy. Pedestrians and shopkeepers looked wide eyed at the boy who wore crimson and black, more notably was the eye patch. Kids playing in the street would pause and look with awe at the boy who walked slowly down the street, an aura of strength and superiority surrounding him.

Naruto finally saw the Academy building, walking inside. Teachers looked at him oddly as he walked down the hallways, heading towards the classroom. He knocked on the door quietly twice.

"Come in" he heard the teacher say.

Naruto entered slowly, eyeing the classroom with his visible eye.

'_Interesting class this year' he thought._

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, Umino Iruka's mouth opened wide.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life" said Naruto bored, heading towards a seat in the corner.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

A couple of snickers were heard at this excuse. Everyone's eyes were on him as he walked slowly up the stairs, only looking forward and not around. He could notice a lot of people that had potential, not as much as he did though. He passed by a raven-haired boy who sneered. Naruto paused, but continued until he stopped.

'_An Uchiha…was hoping they would be wiped out by now' thought Naruto._

"Kindly get off my cloak Uchiha" said Naruto passively, looking at the wall.

"Don't talk to me like that dobe" said Sasuke, smirking.

Naruto turned to face him, his one eye looking at him passively.

"If I'm a dobe…" started Naruto coldly, "I'm afraid to think what you are you arrogant prick."

Naruto then looked at him, before lashing back with his heel, catching Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke's eyes widened as he fell onto the desk. Naruto twirled to face him, his crimson cloak sweeping around him.

"Don't you dare touch me or anything that belongs to me…dobe" he said with a smirk, walking away and plomping onto the chair in the corner, slouching down lazily.

"Uzumaki Naruto I presume?" asked Umino Iruka, his jaw still wide open.

Naruto nodded slowly, before dozing off, aware of all the admiration glares and deathglares from most of the females and the last 'Uchiha.'

One by one, people went in and out of the classroom, some crying about not passing and others jumping for joy with a hitai-ite. When Sasuke came back in with his hitai-ite, he sneered and looked at Naruto.

"I'd like to see you attain this" he said, waving the hitai-ite around.

Naruto looked at Sasuke bored with his one eye.

"Troublesome woman" he said out loud to Sasuke, closing his eye again.

Shikamaru's head popped up.

'_That kid said my line…to the Uchiha' he thought._

At Naruto's statement, the entire class erupted in a bout of laughter, none louder than a certain Inuzuka.

"Haha that was brilliant" cackled Kiba, falling onto the floor holding his sides.

Beside him was a guy with sunglasses and a high collar chuckled to himself.

'_Uzumaki Naruto…you truly are an interesting person' Shino thought._

A Hyuuga heiress who sat at the back looked at Naruto with surprise.

'_He must be strong to be able to show up the arrogant Uchiha. I wonder what he looks like under the mask too' thought Hinata._

Sasuke's fan girls were fuming over how Sasuke was beaten.

'_How could he beat Sasuke? He was probably lucky, that's all. Noone beats our Sasuke-kun' thought the fan girls._

Time continued to tick as student after student was tested. Finally, it was down to the last person.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Umino Iruka.

Naruto's eye snapped open, and he slowly stood up. He walked down towards the examination room, calmly but slowly. Naruto rolled his eye as he heard a sneer from the Uchiha. Everyone had expected him to stay quiet, but Naruto turned to face him.

"Don't like what you see? Deal with it dobe" he said, walking off, his cloak flowing behind him.

Sasuke looked wide eyed at his back while snickers and giggles were heard all over the class.

'_He's the dobe, I'm the Last Uchiha. I'll never be a dobe' he thought._

"Hey" yelled Sasuke.

Everyone was silent at the confrontation of Sasuke and the mysterious Naruto.

Naruto turned to face him.

"You're a loser you know that" he said, sneering.

Naruto looked at him bored.

"I know you are…but what am I?" asked Naruto, turning back and walking away.

Sasuke sat speechless. He had lost. Sakura, a fan girl of his stood up determined to be seen in Sasuke's eyes and defend her precious 'Sasuke-kun's honour.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that" she yelled.

Naruto turned back to her.

"Huh…you say something?" he asked, before walking out the door.

The entire class erupted in laughing as Sakura sat down, fuming at being humiliated by a newcomer. The more observant students looked at the scene with interest. They quietly noted down that they needed to find out more about this Uzumaki Naruto character.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The teachers looked silently at the boy standing in front of them, looking thoroughly bored.

"Naruto…to pass the genin exam I want you to perform two basic academy jutsus. 3 bushins and henge will both be needed in order for you to pass. You will be able to skip out on the written test by par request of the Hokage" said Iruka.

Naruto nodded.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu" **he said softly, no use of hand seals, the teacher's eyes widening. Iruka's eyes shot open.

'_No hand seals' he thought wildly._

The teachers looked at the shadow clones in front of them. The 10 clones in front of them were perfect replicas of the original, and they all poofed away.

"Now Henge for us please" said Iruka.

"Henge" Naruto said softly, turning into a perfect version of Iruka.

"Congradulations, you pass Naruto" said Iruka.

"Arigatou Iruka-sensei" said Naruto, taking his hitai-ite and taking off the eyepatch.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Iruka's eyes widened as he saw the scar and Sharingan. Naruto put on the hitai-ite, slanting it over his right eye like a certain Jounin called Hatake Kakashi. Although over his right eye, it wasn't as low down as Hatake Kakashi's, giving him a sense of mystery around him. Naruto then bowed to the teachers, and walked out, Iruka following him.

Naruto walked back into class, Iruka in tow. Sasuke gave him a death glare, in which Naruto yawned. It was nothing compared to when Naruto had stolen Zabuza's porn. That…was scary.

"Congradulations, you have all passed. Please report here tomorrow at 9:00 am to find out the genin-teams you will be placed in" said Iruka, walking out the door.

At this, Naruto stood up, heading for the door. Sasuke stood up, standing infront of him.

"Fight me" he said.

"I don't fight dobes" said Naruto, pushing past Sasuke and walking out of the door.

People looked in awe as Naruto walked out of the academy doors, walking away. Parents looked warily at the boy, before looking back and congradulating their children on passing.

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage tower, looking out onto Konoha. His cloak blew behind him with his hair as he watched Konoha, the people miling around. Naruto then looked over at the Yondaime Hokage's face.

"I will become strong like you" he said softly, before turning back to Konoha and watching the sunset.

Nearby, the Sandaime Hokage looked at the boy standing out there with a certain silver-haired Jounin.

"That's who I'm teaching?" asked Hatake Kakashi.

"He's more than meets the eye. Don't underestimate him" said Sandaime Hokage, walking away.

Kakashi was about to move away, when he saw Naruto looking at him. What surprised him was that he saw a lot of his younger self in the boy. Their eyes met, before Naruto nodded and jumped off the Hokage faces to the ground.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto fell swiftly, his cloak flapping wildly behind him. He closed his eyes, being one with the wind. He felt free from all the trials and strains of his life, the disappointments.

He was free…truly free. To fly above the sky, to feel the embrace of the cold air meeting your face. To have no restraints on your life, simply to hang in time with peace. Naruto felt that. His eyes opened, and he smiled under his mask.

Twirling, he landed with the grace of a cat. He made no indication that he had landed there extremely hard, using a chakra barrier onto the floor to not break his legs or the ground when he landed. Naruto stood up, jingling his keys and walked away towards the east side of town where he would find his new apartment…and start his new life.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Note on Naruto: For Naruto, I didn't want him to become another Kakashi (boring). So what I've actually done is taken aspects from Rikimaru(Tenchu series), aspects of Vincent Valentine(FFVII), Kakashi(Naruto) and finally a bit of other personalities.**

**Like Vincent, he wears a red cloak (see Vincent Valentine's cloak) except it is frayed at the end and longer. He wears black to symbolise his own personal darkness and hell, also to make him look more mysterious. Finally, the crimson is to represent Naruto carrying a heavy burden (having being attempted to be killed and killing someone at the age of 6). **

**Naruto will also be very strong in the fic, Sasuke trying everything to look better than him but always failing. Naruto will also learn the Hirashin no Jutsu later on in the fic, although i will be using the special kunai/seal, not shunshin as shunshin is a completely different move to Hirashin no Jutsu. Naruto's speciality will be assassinations, since he learnt from Momochi Zabuza.**

**Ninjaken(Ninjato)(1)** (also called _shinobigatana_) is the more correct term for "ninjato," or the sword a ninja would have carried. According to the book "Ninjutsu History and Tradition" by Masaaki Hatsumi, Soke (Headmaster) of the Bujinkan Dojo system, these swords came in a variety of shapes and sizes. Often, however, they were much shorter than the traditional daito katana used by the samurai of feudal Japan.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**


	3. The Beginning of a Legend

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto stood, gazing at the grey apartment building. He looked at it, shrugging before walking slowly up the stairs. He jingled his keys around to find which key was the right one. He shoved a key in, twisting it as he unlocked the door. He walked in. Chucking his boots aside, he walked into what would be his new living quarters for at least a while. He didn't expect anything elegant, and he wasn't surprised at what he saw.

It was a cosy small one bedroom apartment, quite bare except for a couch, a small T.V., a refrigerator, a bookshelf with several books and stairs to get onto the roof. It also contained a small kitchen with a stove and a counter and a bedroom. The bathroom was a shower bath, with a small toilet. Naruto walked back into the room, looking around at the dark teal paint around the main room and the kitchen. He then checked out the bedroom, containing a double-bed and a large wooden drawer. The carpet was a peachy colour, soft and nice to walk on. The room was painted a dark blue, making it feel homely and nice. He closed his eye for a second, memorizing what he needed to buy for the house. He walked out of the door, back into the main room. Naruto reached behind him, pulling out a scroll. Opening the refrigerator, he frowned when it was empty.

He dispelled the scroll, a massive wad of cash dropping onto the kitchen counter. Grabbing it, he walked out of the door, pausing to put on his boots, adjust his hitai-ite and walk out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Naruto walked slowly along the street, ignoring the stares of the people.

'_They should get use to it' he thought, walking on._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He walked around a corner onto a main street, moving between shops and buying foods. He ate a balanced diet, nothing too healthy or too unhealthy. The shopkeepers were intrigued by their strange customer, wearing black and crimson. Everyone looked in awe as Naruto weaved gracefully through the crowds, not letting even one person touch him. Naruto checked his weapons supplies which were running low. Seeing a weapons shop nearby, he met up with a girl called TenTen.

"Hello, welcome to the Weapons shop. What can I do for you?" asked a chirpy girl from behind the counter.

Naruto looked at her. She wore a pink shirt with two buns in her brown hair.

Naruto nodded at her, before telling her that he wanted 'Kunai, shuriken, exploding tags and a whet stone.'

The counter girl nodded and went off into the store, collecting what he had ordered. She came back with a brown bag, putting it on the counter. Naruto paid her, nodded slightly and left.

TenTen looked back at him.

'_Strange…he only said what he needed to say. Nothing more…nothing less" thought TenTen._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto slowly strolled around the corner bumping into a Anbu. She almost fell but he was able to grab onto her bumped into her, keeping her from falling.

Naruto switched his groceries to his left hand and used his right to bring her back standing straight. She blushed slightly red as he helped her back onto her feet, before grabbing the bag bag with his other hand and turning to her.

He watches as her beautiful purple hair sways back and forth on her back her perfectly curved hips slender legs wearing an Anbu uniform her amethyst eyes behind her cat mask. He blushes a bit as he notices her looking at him.

' _A cat mask huh I wonder what she looks like under the mask_. '

Gomen Anbu-san I didn't pay attention to where I was going.

She looked at him with her amethyst eyes piercing his blue one which seemed to go on for eternity before she unlocked her gaze from his.

Do not worry about it …? She inquired with her head titled to the right her eyes searching him.

Naruto my names Naruto Uzumaki. He looked at her mask again.

Your Anbu. Is wasn't a question but a statement.

Yes I am my codename is Neko maybe if I see you around I'll give you my real name naruto-kun. She asked becoming amused by him blushing and looking away from her eyes.

Yes maybe I will. He said giving her aslight smile, see you around Neko-chan.

Naruto could feel her eyes on his back, and he turned his head slowly to look at her in the eyes. He then nodded slightly, giving a slight wave and walking off.

Naruto opened the door, slowly shuffling off his boots and shoving the bags on the kitchen counter. He sighed, removing his cloak, stretching languidly. He would have to make dinner later, for now it was going to be a nice long nap.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto woke up angrily, glaring daggers at his alarm clock. He stared at the 5:00 on the alarm clock before slowly getting up, shuffling around his apartment, yawning before getting dressed. He opened the fridge, cursing when he remembered he had forgotten to buy carrots and wasabi sauce. Naruto grunted, grabbing a wad of cash on the counter and his keys, jingling them as he strolled from the kitchen to the door, unlocking it. He opened the door, walking through and locking it behind him.

Outside, ninjas were running rampart, all yelling and screaming about something. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before walking off towards the store. He was bumped on the way a few times by angry and frustrated ninjas, running here and there as if looking for something…or someone.

Naruto saw Iruka standing nearby, talking to another white haired teacher. They discussed something, before the white haired teacher sprang away. Iruka caught sight of Naruto, nodding at him. Naruto walked over to him.

"Whats going on?" asked Naruto bored.

"It seems the forbidden scroll is missing" said Iruka.

"Forbidden scroll? I see" said Naruto, his eye widening.

"Indeed, someone has stolen it. Anyway, I have to go look, I'll see you around Naruto" said Iruka, springing off.

Movement caught Naruto's eye as he saw an ANBU team jumping from roof to roof.

'_Forbidden Scroll huh? Must be important for the ANBU to be involved' thought Naruto, before springing off towards the forest._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto went swiftly through the woods, sensing two chakra signals from nearby. He burst into the clearing, instantly analysing the situation. Iruka was pinned to a shack, kunai and shuriken piercing him. He looked over to the other ninja who was smirking. It was the white haired chuunin before, Mizuki with the forbidden scroll slung over his shoulder.

"Run Naruto, he's too strong" gasped Iruka.

"Run you weakling, your no match for me" said Mizuki smirking, insanity flashing in his eyes.

Naruto looked at him bored, before taking a step forward. Mizuki smirked, drawing out a fuuma shuriken. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he threw it at him at a decent speed. Naruto looked bored as he reached out, spinning as he grabbed the shuriken through the hole and released it back to Mizuki. Mizuki's eyes widened and he jumped off the treebranch as the shuriken thudded into the back of a treetrunk. Mizuki started to sweat, before shaking it off and charging with a yell. Naruto looked at him impassively as Mizuki came closer. Iruka yelled out a warning, but in a blink of an eye, Naruto had drawn his blade and stabbed Mizuki in the heart.

"Die" said Naruto softly as Mizuki's eyes clouded over.

He released Mizuki from his blade, cleaning it with a ragged cloth he always carried with him. Walking over to Iruka, Naruto nodded at him, bending down to offer him a hand. Iruka looked at him and smiled, taking Naruto's hand. Together, with Iruka limping they walked slowly back to Konoha, a forbidden scroll between them.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They were met at the gate by ANBU.

"Where's the traitor Mizuki?" asked an ANBU.

"Dead" said Iruka as they walked by.

They went up to the Hokage's office, to be met happily by the Hokage.

"Well done Iruka, and you too Naruto. Because of you two, you've both saved that forbidden scroll from falling into the wrong hands. Because of that, I'll both pay you for a SS classed mission" said the Hokage with a smile.

Iruka's eye widened, before his eyes turned into dollar signs, and passed out, frothing in the mouth. Naruto had his blade out, looking at it.

"I've killed so many with this blade…and I've already taken another" said Naruto softly, before sheathing it and walking out.

The Sandaime Hokage looked on as he walked out.

'_Arashi…if only you could help your son…' he thought._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Naruto woke slowly, blinking at the sunlight. He groaned, laying down his head again. He was never a morning person, never will be.

"Damn Mizuki…I still forgot to buy my groceries" muttered Naruto.

He slowly got up off the bed, crouching there for a while as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning loudly. Naruto mumbled incoherently as he shuffled to the shower.

Breakfast was simply milk and cereal, nothing fancy. He was already dressed in his usual attire, eating slowly and steadily. He glanced at the clock. He was going to be late.

Naruto slowly walked out of his apartment, locking it behind him as he walked down the stairs. He then slowly blinked at the sun, adjusted his hitai-ite and walked off towards the direction of the Academy. As he walked, he could feel a presence, before he was engulfed in white.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

He stumbled forward slightly, before standing up straight. He blinked once, looking around him at the bleak whiteness. There was a slight breeze coming from his left, blowing his bangs away from his eyes. Naruto looked around, looking down at the floor that was also completely white. Naruto hung him head, his bangs hiding his eyes in shadow before sighing loudly.

"_So you've come again, even when you do not want to" said a soft voice._

"_Hai" said Naruto softly, unsure of what to say._

"_Even when you doubt yourself and your sanity, you still answer the call" she said._

"_It's all I can do now. Nothing but this…After what happened" said Naruto sadly._

"_You shouldn't languish in your own pain and sorrow. The past has already gone, your sins forgiven. You seek solace and light, yet you think only one thing, that you are alone. You are not alone. There are people who care about you" she whispered._

"_I am alone. I can't depend on anyone here. The only 4 people who care about me are Zabuza, Haku, Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage" began Naruto._

"_3 of them aren't even here, and the Sandaime Hokage can only do so much."_

"_I see your strength fails you. There will always be someone out there caring for you"_

"_Care…what is care? What is peace? What is love? I know nought of these things, yet am I complied to embrace these emotions? Am I to simply sit here and watch everyone gain happiness while I languish in darkness? Am I simply here, to suffer?" asked Naruto._

"_Don't think that"_

"_Think what? I've let so many people down…" said Naruto, hanging his head. _

"_I…I just want to know if I have a purpose in life…do I?" asked Naruto_

"_Possibly" was her reply._

"_What is it that you truly want? Most of all?" she asked._

"_Forgiveness...I seek forgiveness for the sins I have committed. For the lives I have taken…atonement for letting you die…For the people I have let down…" said Naruto sadly, his voice barely above a whisper_

_He heard her sigh sadly. _

"_But you are already forgiven" she said softly._

"_Am I? I am still a sinner" said Naruto._

"_Naruto, don't loose hope. It's not whether you want to be forgiven, but rather if you would let yourself be forgiven. What you have done cannot be changed now. You wish the peace that is around that corner, but you are afraid."_

"_Afraid…?" asked Naruto._

"_You refuse to give yourself peace…yet when you yearn for it these forces collide. You must learn to let go of the past. Don't linger on your sins, forgive yourself and move on" she said softly. _

"_Forgive myself…can I even bare to do that?_

"_Yes"_

"_But…am I strong enough?" asked Naruto, turning around to look at her. _

Naruto opened his eyes. He was back in the real world, looking backwards. Naruto looked up at the sky, before sighing and trudging on. Several people stared at the crimson-clad Naruto as he had stopped in the middle of the road and simply looked forward for atleast 1 minute. Naruto looked around, shrugging as he saw the people stare. He would be late for the Academy.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

A soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in" said Iruka, bored.

Naruto entered softly, his posture slumped and eye looking at the ground.

"Your late" said Iruka.

"I see" said Naruto softly, before walking slowly up the stairs.

"Do you have a reason…why you are late?" asked Iruka, looking at him.

Naruto stopped moving, looking at the wall in front of him.

"I saw Sasuke making out with another guy… said Naruto softly with full seriousness, before continuing to walk and slumped down in a seat in the corner.

Around him, the males were laughing while the Sasuke fan girls looked shocked. Sasuke looked pale and that he had just been slapped by a huge tuna. Iruka hid a smile behind his hand, before coughing loudly.

"Well now class, we will be split into groups for genins. Listen closely for your names."

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Around the room, several Jounin's stood around the Hokage desk._

"_As you know, Uzumaki Naruto has returned and passed the test, bring up the number of students to 27" said the Hokage._

_The Jounins stayed silent._

"_Someone has to teach him, simple as that. We still know the hatred this village bears for the boy but I've seen him and frankly…I see a younger version of Kakashi" said the Hokage._

"_A younger version of me?" asked the lazy Jounin, raising his eyebrow._

"_More than you think Kakashi" said the Hokage._

_Kakashi stood there silently, contemplating the decision. He had been informed earlier that he was the prime candidate for teaching Naruto._

"_Very well, I'll do it" said Kakashi._

"_Don't favour the Uchiha Kakashi. I know you owe it a lot to Obito" said the Sandaime Hokage._

_Kakashi nodded, looking down at the ground. Asuma placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Kakashi looked up, seeing Yuhi Kurenai gave him a small smile._

"_Dismissed except for you Kakashi. I need to talk to you in private" said the Sandaime._

_Everyone disappeared except for Kakashi and the Hokage._

"_Listen Kakashi, you know your childhood. Think of his childhood as that, except much worse. He has the Sharingan just like you" said the Sandaime Hokage, after weaving a sound barrier over the room._

"_Sharingan?" asked Kakashi surprised, touching his hitai-ite._

"_Indeed, he's told me that the Uchiha sent one of their own to assassinate him, just as he left the village" said the Hokage._

"_Assassinate him?" asked Kakashi, his eye widening._

"_He fought off, and effectively stalled an ANBU at the age of 6" said the Sandaime Hokage._

"_Attempted to be killed at such a young age…" muttered Kakashi._

"_No, many assassination attempts have been made on him, even when he was much younger than 6" said the Sandaime Hokage, looking down sadly at his desk and the large loads of paperwork on it._

"_I know my childhood has been bad…but what exactly do you want me to do about Naruto?" asked Kakashi._

"_Simple. Get him to open up. Teach him more about his Sharingan. But whatever you do, do not make him take off his mask" said the Sandaime Hokage._

"_Why? Is he extremely ugly?" asked Kakashi, shifting his weight on one foot to another._

"_No…lets just say if the girls actually saw his face…they would probably faint" said the Hokage grimly._

"_Faint? In Horror?" asked Kakashi._

"_No" said the Sandaime, leaning forward._

"_From a loss of blood" _

_Kakashi's eye widened._

"_I see…I'll look into it" said Kakashi._

"_Dismissed"_

_Kakashi poofed away, going towards the files for research on a certain Uzumaki Naruto._

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Iruka was ranting on about how it was so important to become mature to embrace the position of genin. Naruto slumped in his seat, sighing with boredom. Finally, after his lecture Iruka finally got to the teams.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto" said Iruka.

"Your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

At this, two people jumped in the air, one of happiness and one of anger.

"Cha, I beat you Ino-pig. True love prevails once again" yelled Sakura, jumping up and down happily before running down and taking the seat next to Sasuke, chatting rapidly to him.

"Kuso, my Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, I know you can't fall for that big billboard brow and you truly love me" yelled Ino, shaking with anger.

Naruto sighed, hanging his head sadly. He was stuck with a fan-girl and a brooding emo.

Naruto slowly got up, walking slowly down before plopping in the seat behind Sasuke, slouching as he put his feet on the table. Nearby, a certain Hyuuga Hinata hung her head sadly as she heard that she wasn't with Naruto.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba" said Iruka.

"Your Sensei is Yuhi Kurenai."

"And finally, Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino and your Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma" said Iruka.

"KUSO" screeched Ino.

"Why am I with a fatty and a lazyass?" she asked again, looking at the roof as if to try to seek the face of Kami for an explaination.

"Ino, stop being so troublesome" said Shikamaru, lazily hunched over his desk.

"Indeed, Ino, please sit down" said Iruka… "And for the safety of our hearing."

One by one, Jounin Sensei's all entered, coming in and taking away their genin teams.

"Team 8" said a pretty looking dark haired and crimson eyed Jounin.

Team 8 walked away with their Sensei.

"Team 10" said a big ninja with a beard, slowly taking a drag of his cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The class slowly filled out before there was only Team 7 left. Time ticked by as the genins became more restless. Soon, they had been waiting for almost 3 hours and Sakura was on her wits end.

"Where is our damn teacher!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto had his eye closed, meditating and trying to get Sakura's voice out of his pounding head. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto, before his eyes widened and reached out his hand, determined to pull off Naruto's mask. As he was about to grip it, Naruto's eye snapped open, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and throwing him across the room. Sasuke hit the wall with a thud, making a nice Sasuke indent into the wall. At that moment, Kakashi walked into the room, and raised his eye at the brooding Sasuke, the fuming Sakura and the impassive Naruto.

"My first impression of you guys, is that I don't like you" he said.

"Follow me to the roof" said Kakashi, before poofing.

Naruto stood up, and too poofed into a cloud of white. Sasuke and Sakura slowly legged it all the way to the roof.

"Now that we're all here, lets all introduce ourselves" said Kakashi.

"Ano…Sensei, shouldn't you go first?" asked Sakura.

"Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like some things, I dislike others and my dreams are my own business."

Sakura and Sasuke facefaulted, while Naruto looked on.

"You, pinkie" said Kakashi, motioning to Sakura.

"Umm…well I'm Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun. I hate Naruto and Ino-pig. My dream is to…uhh" said Sakura, turning beet red.

Naruto looked at Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

"You, chicken-head, your turn" said Kakashi.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I like training and I dislike almost everything. My dream…no my ambition is to kill a certain man" said Sasuke.

'_An Avenger huh' thought Naruto and Kakashi._

"Finally, you blondie" said Kakahsi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like almost nothing, I dislike almost everything. My dream…my dream is to….be forgiven" said Naruto softly, and refused to say no more.

Kakashi's eye widened.

'_He wants to be forgiven. But who and why? What has he done that he wishes to be forgiven for' wondered Kakashi._

"Ok, since we all know each other. Tomorrow at 7 o'clock we will have a test to become genin at Training Ground 7. Don't eat breakfast, as you will throw up" said Kakashi.

"Sensei, we've already had a test to become genin" said Sakura.

"Oh, that was just a simple test to see whether you could become genin. This is the real test" said Kakashi.

The genins looked at him, before they nodded slowly.

"Sakura, Sasuke, your dismissed. Naruto, stay behind, I want to have a word with you" said Kakashi.

Naruto looked up from his seat, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi stepped forward, crouching down to his level.

"I want you to be more open Naruto. I want you to trust your team members, and me also" said Kakashi.

Naruto looked away into the distance, towards the rest of Konohagakure.

"Have you ever let someone down before?" asked Naruto softly.

Kakashi closed his eye slowly, opening it again.

"Have you Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…I have" said Kakashi, looking down sadly.

'_Obito, how badly I let you down. And you too Rin, I let you both down' he thought._

"Life is full of surprises, and all you can do is face it head on. You have no time to prepare. A single task can turn deadly at any moment, such is life. As a ninja, this is what we will face. A single C class mission can turn into an A class mission in an instant. Life is something we should all value and care for…especially for your precious people" said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at him, nodding.

"I wish to be forgiven…for letting one of my precious people down. It led to her downfall" said Naruto softly, before nodding to Kakashi and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi stood up, putting his hands on the railing as he looked out towards Konoha.

"Life certainly is full of surprises" said Kakashi softly, before whipping out his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Then again, we have hobbies to help counter life" said Kakashi amusedly, walking away.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Note: That scene I used where Naruto talks to the girl, is used in FF7:Advent Children. I liked the concept of him fighting for the future, but also fleeing from his past. And also, Naruto reminds me of Cloud Strife sometimes.**


	4. The past is the past

I don't own naruto

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Arriving at training ground 7 Naruto saw Sauke with his back against a post and Sakura bugging him for dates.

" Yo Sauske, Sakura". Naruto said as his lets a ghost of smile touch his lips

" hnn". Sauke says as he goes back to brooding.

" hello". Sakura says as she waves her hand then goes back to asking sauske on a date.

The team the lapses into silence as they wait for there teacher to arrive 1, 2 hours go by.

" Yo hello team lets go take some missions" Kakashi's eye crinkles up into a crescent showing a smile towards team. Arriving at the Hokage tower the Sandaime hokage watches at teams 7 enters the mission room for the first mission with a smile on his face at the blond shinobi starting his career as shinobi of Konoha.

" Hey Jiji were here for are first mission" naruto said smiling more then he has in the last couple of days and shocking sauske and sakura at calling the Hokage that they thought he would reprimand him but all hid did was smile just as much as Naruto.

" Hello Naruto-kun well here you your first mission" the Third said as he waved to the as the walked out.

**1Month Later**

" This is Cyclops at site A over".

" Cherry blossom at B over".

" Raven at site C over".

" This is Scarecrow see target".

" This is Cyclops I see the target over".

" Good move in".

Naruto grabbed the cat and it started to scratch his crazily pushing a pressure point on its neck he put it asleep. Kakashi jumped down from his tree his trademark orange book covering most of his face due to his reading.

" Is there a bow on its ear"? Kakashi asked as he walked up to his group of gennin

" Yes Kakashi-sensei". They said in unison

" Well then Lets go get us another mission". Kaskashi said his eye curling up in a u at a smile.

As they arrived at the hokage tower they saw Iruka-sensei in the mission room passing out missions to each time. After he finished with the last time they went to him stand attention with the cat.

" Hokage-sama mission accomplished." kakashi said as he watched his team members walk in after him. " Tora!" the firelords wife yelled as she snatched the cat out of naruto hands and proceeded to squeeze it to death ignoring its increased attempts to escape.

'_no wonder it tried to escape ' naruto thought sweat dropping at the furiously scratching cat._

' _yes harder squeeze ' sakura said while cackling maniacly_

' _hnn ' sauske said crossing his arms trying to block out his teammates._

" Well team 7 good job on your completed mission, for you next mission you can babysit shin-sans triplets, do Mitoko-sans grocery or-"

" Tora come back!" said the firelords wife as she chase after her cat.

" Catch tora again" the Sandaime said sweat dropping at how much the cat escapes. " Jiji give us a higher ranked mission I think team 7 as a whole is above chores." Naruto said as he looked at his team teammates to see if they agreed with him.

" hnn I agree with the dobe give us a real mission." Sauske said looking at sakura to see if she would agee also. "Yes Hokage-sama sauske-kun is right and if we have to catch that cat again ill kill it." She said glaring at their leader.

' yes shannaro! ' inner sakura said

Iruka-sensei got up from his seat glaring at the 3 members ot team 7. " shut up you haven't been gennin long enough to ask for a higher ranked mission theres a system." He said as he went on to explain the mission ranking. He looked at the 3 shinobi he was lecturing to see they weren't paying attention to him. " Hey listen to me when im talking to you!" he said using his big headed jutsu.

Turning around naruto answered in a bored and kakashi like voice annoying iruka further.

" Hmm you say something?" he replied inwardly laughing his ass of at his former sensei expression. Iruka was about to yell at him again when the Sandaime hel up his hand. " Okay I have a c rank mission for your team kakashi do you think they are ready for it?" Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed at the expanctant faces of naruto and sauske and the nervous face of sakura. Clearing his throat he addressed the Sandaime.

" Hai I believe my team is more than ready for a c rank mission sir."

" Very well bring in Tazuna." Motioning to the anbu at the door they left shortly and cameback a little later with an old man in his 50s drinking a bottle of sake. The old man looked over his soon to be escorts and snorted dismissively.

" These kids are suppose to protect me please you give me 2 cyclops and emo with a duck ass hairstyle and a pink haired anarexoric slut.

Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped when Sakura launched her self at the client screaming death threats for insulting her sauske-kun. After she calmed down kakashi cleared his throat and addressed is team.

" Ok tomorrow is the mission to the land of wave be at the west gate at 6 in the morning and don't be late

Kakashi sweatdropped again when his 3 students looked at him with increadulous expression. Chuckling nervously he shunshined out of the building as the rest of team 7 departed.

Walking down the street in konoha naruto decided to get some training down. Arriving at the training grounds he walked to the stream at the the end of grounds.

" Mizu bushin no jutsu." He said making a seal with on hand froming 15 clones. " alright full on spar so that means this." With that he lifted up his headband showing his 3 tomoe sharingan. Jumping back he starting forming handseals at a fast rate forming a dragon of water behind him.

" Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu "commanding the dragon it crashed down on where the clones where before they dashed away. He unsheathed his sword and added wind chakra to it making it sharper he cut threw six clones simultaneously. He resheathed his sword and when threw more handseal took a death breath and blew out a big fireball destroying 2 more clones. Sensing chakra useage to his right he turned just in time to see two clones finish there seals.

" Futon Daitoppa"

" Katon Gokaky"

The fire combined with the wind to create a large explosition naruto was barely able to shunshin out of the way. As 5 clones gathered he went threw several handseals the air getting colder as many mirror of ice formed in the air. Stepping in a mirror he flashed and in seconds all the clones were reduced to water. Spotting 1 clone going threw seal for a water justsu he focues his chakra in his sharingan eye transforming it into a 9 pointed shuriken.

" Amataseru" he shouted as black fire blazed out turned the clone and water jutsu to steam. Dropping to a knee he panted as he tried to relax his breathing. As he stood back up he reached his senses out full to try and find the reaming clone. His ears twitched as they her the pitter patter of footsteps and a familiar swirl of chakra behind him. Stretching his arm out he form his own chakra ball. As the clone and Naruto both run towards eachother they yelled out the jutsu as the attacks met.

" Rasengan!"

" Rasengan!" they shouted as they slamed there techniques together with a big explosion the cloned turned into water and naruto fell on his back in a crater breathing heavily. He layed there for 10 minutes before he heard he heard footsteps. Lifting his head to look at whoever was there he was surprised to see it was a woman with amazing curves purple hair a beautiful face and amethyst eyes that held emotion such as sadness and pain and love?

' _wait a minute purple hair and amethyst eyes'_

" Neko-chan" he asked her his eyes searching hers. And she seemed to perk up when she found that he remember her

" Hai it is naruto-kun" I saw you r training session and I must say im very impressed with your strength" she replied showing a smile that made him and inside and blush a bit. Rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile he replied. " I jut train a lot so does this mean I get to know your name know?" he asked as he gave a smile a true one he hadn't given in a while.

" Hai naruto-kun my name is Yugao Uzuki Yugao" she said while smile right back at naruto.

" So what did you need Yugao-chan?" he said standing up to face her.

" Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a bar" she asked her as her eyes seemed to sparkle with delight awaiting an answer.

" Well Yugao-chan I do have a mission tomorrow" he saw her expression dim a little. " but I would love to go lets go right now. As they left the training ground they chatted back and for yugao asking him about what he did and where he went when he left the leaf village. They entered the bar and sat on the left at a booth so they could talk privately. Ordering some sake naruto looked up at Yugao his expression serious suprising her a little.

" Yugao-chan I saw your eyes earlier the pain and sadness in them what happened to you for you eyes to get like that tell me please so that I can maybe help you." He saw her expression dark and a frown on her face. " If it is too much you don't have to tell I just want to help" naruto said as he put his hand on top of hers.

" No I'll tell you what happened it was 2 years ago when I was coming home after a mission to see my fiancé.

**Flashback**

Uzuki Yugao had just entered the konoha gates after an S class mission. After debriefing the hokage she went home. Opening her door she went inside and headed to the bathroom but stopped when she herd what sounded like slapping and groans. Confused she went to the door and opened it up. She was shocked into silence when she saw Hayate Gekkou her fiancé having sex with a woman with black hair on there bed.

" Hayate" she whispered as silent tears rolled down her face. Hayate turned his head only to stop when he saw yugao at the door.

" Yu" he tried to talk only for her eyes to turn from sad to burning mad as she looked at him.

" Hayate you and your whore get the fuck out of my house I don't ever want to see your face again. After he gathered his stuff he looked at her sadly one last time before leaving. After she closed her door and locked it she sat on her coach and broke down into sobs.

**Flashback no jutsu kai**

Naruto shook his head at the idiot that would hurt this women. " Hey lets drink and forget all that stupid stuff okay." He said smiling at her to try she looked up at him and couldn't help but smile back. So they drank and drank well into that night. They left the bar heavily drunk leaning on eachother for support as they traveled to Narutos apartment.

" Yu-chan I think we drank to much" he said as she giggled

" Me too ruto-kun" she said as she started to fall but naruto hold on her tightened holding her up. After entering narutos apartment they sat on the bed looking at eachother in desire before they leaned forward and locked lips softly at first then naruto licked her lips asking for entry into her mouth with his tongue. She opened her mouth and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closed to him as he deepened the kiss his tongue wrapping around hers passionately as his hands wandered to rub her ass. They started to strip eachothers clothes as they fell back on the bed.


	5. Reunitinited

I don't own naruto

I don't own naruto

o..0.o.

Beep …. Beep …. Beep ….

Naruto woke with a start his heading throbbing evidence of all the alcohol he drank last night. Lifting his right arm he shut of the alarm clock that read 5. Groaning he remembered his teams mission today so he raised his body to get up only for something to hold him down and tighten its grip on him. Lifting his head up to identify the object holding him down he saw violet hair and the beautiful face of Uzuki Yugao naked holding him equally naked. Going thru 3 handseal his hand glowed green he placed it on his head his headaque vanishing quickly. As he untangled himself from Yugao the memories of last night hit him and he blushed hard at the sex they shared.

He was about to leave the bed when two arms wrapped aroundhis waste and a cheek nuzzled his own he about to turn to the person when a sleepy voiced spoke up. " Morning Koibito." Yugao said she nuzzled her cheek against his more placing kisses again his neck.

" Yu-chan I have a mission today a c-rank I"ll be gone for around 2 weeks to a month okay." He said turning around to face her looking into her eyes.

" Okay but what about us Koibito?" she asked with a small frown on her looking away from him. He sighed his left hand brushing his bangs of his eyes. " Yu-chan I like you but this is really sudden and we had sex because we drank a lot last night so how about when I come back from my mission we can talk about it ok?" he asked combing his hands thru her purple hair.

" Hai be careful Naru-kun she said she brought her lips to his In a gentle kiss. " I know all about you looking at other women and they might like you so we can maybe see if there can be other women im bisexual you know." She said smirking seductively kissing him on the forhead and then shunshining out of his apartment leaving him dumbstruck with a nosebleed.

' _kinky woman ' naruto thought smiling as he finished getting ready and left his apartment._

Arriving at the west gate Naruto saw that all the members of team 7 and the client Tazuna where there. Looking again he saw kakashi there on time he walked up to him.

" Kai." He said attempting to dispel the genjutsu there. " Im not always late am i?" there sensei asked his 3 students. " Hai sensei." They answered looking at him as if he had grown 5 heads wings and 3 tails.

" Okay team were traveling to wave so get is swastika formation Sauske on point Sakura right and Naruto left I will take the back." Kakashi said pulling to his formation and pulling out icha icha paradise. They moved into formation and for a couple of hours nothing happened then Naruto Spotted a puddle in the middle of the road.

' _wow are they serious ' naruto thought looking at the obvious genjutsu. Looking at his sensei he saw him glance at it then back to him smiling._

' _well I guess sensei noticed it but that's to be expected being a jounin.' He thought looking at his teammated his sweatdropped at the obliviousness to the puddle when it hasn't rained in a while._

Once they past the puddle two figures burst from the puddle and wrapped there chains around Kakashi shredding him. " 1 down." They said quickly changing there direction for tazuna. Naruto quickly body flickered in front of the hitting 1 with a chakra empowered palm strike to the chest hitting him into a tree and knocking him out. Turning to the other Naruto went thru handseals really fast unleashing his jutsu on his enemy.

" Raiton raimei nami no jutsu!" he announced opening his palm and sending lightinning surging forward to the nin chest. He let out a sceam as his entire body started smoking he fell down unconscious. As Sakura turned teary eyed to where there sensei body was she became confused when she saw logs. It was at that time Kakakshi appeared from the trees book in hand smilling at his team.

" Good job guys." Kakashi said smiling at each of then Sakura looked down in embarrassment Sauske scoffed and turned around and Naruto smiled.

" But Sensei you died." Sakura said wipping her tears. " I used a kawarmi Sakura." He replied in his usual bored mannor going back to reading his orange book. " Now Mr. Tazuna you didn't tell us there were ninjas after you I the is a B rank mission now and I am within my rights to abandon this mission to tell us everything.

**Skip Tazunas Story**

" Ok guys this is no longer a c ranked mission with will mostly likely be facing a Jounin do you want to continue the mission." He said looking at each of them sternly. " I do sensei we have to help the people of Nami no Kuni if we don't the people will suffer." Naruto said as he looked in to his sensei's all with burning determination Kakashi hadn't seen sense his sensei Yondaime.

" Hnn like I would let the dobe get stronger than me." Sauske said glaring at Naruto for finishing off the 2 chunnin ninja he didn't. " If Sauske-kun wants to go ahead then I will two sensei." Sakura said fidgeting at her sensei intense stare. Finaly they started walking again.

They walked for a couple more hours when they finaly made it to port and took a boat in to the county and saw the unfinished bridge.

' _woah that's pretty impressive.' Naruto thought as he opened his senses for any enemies._

They were walking down a path into the country following tazuna who was directing them when Naruto felt a faint chakra signature to his left, throwing a kunai he heard the thunk and waited for a little before he went to the bushes and moved them apart to see a scared animal under his ninja tool.

" A white rabbit but its not winter." Naruto voiced his thoughts out loud confused he turned around when his ears picked up a something faint slailing through the air.

" Duck!" Naruto screamed dropping to the ground and pulling tazuna with him Kakashi pushed Sauske and Sakura down as well. After what they identified as a sword hit a tree they stood up. Naruto looked at the object and his eyes widened and a face lit up with a big smile.

cresponse to the nick name. Said man appeared on the sword not a second later still growling.

" I told you not to call me that gaki." Zabuza said pulling out his sword and jumping down to the ground. " Yea yea whatever." Naruto responded waving his hand dismissively making Zabuza growl again as he looked around the area for another person that should be there. Said person appreared behind him. " Who are you looking for Naru-nii?" Turning around Naruto gave Haku a hug. " Haku-nechan how have you been its been a long time since I have seen you I bet its boring with just no brow here.

" Watch it gaki." He said walking over to him. " You know eachother?" Kakashi asked very interested in how Naruto knew the rogue mist nin.

" Yes I do sensei I will tell you about it on the way to Tazunas you guys are going to help us right?" He asked turning to the former mist nin. " of course Gaki lets go." He said as they started there way.

o..0.o

o..0.o

They arrived at Tazunas house. Knocking on the door a beautiful woman in her mid twenties open the door. " Father your home." She said pulling him into a hug. " Yes Tsunami I hired these super ninjas to protect us from Gato while I build the bridge." Tazuna said leading the ninjas into the house.

" Thank you for protecting us." Tsunami said bowing to them. " No problem miss." The ninjas said together. " So Gaki how have been since she died?" Zabuza asked looking at Naruto intently. " Who died?" Sakura asked looking between the two. There sensei was listening to the conversation while reading his book to get some light on the topic. Sauske was sitting on the couch brooding to himself not caring about anyone else.

" Don't worry about it." Naruto said as his demeanor changed from friendly to cold he tensed up and his eye changed to ice. " Well anyways team 7 tomorrow we will train to prepare for gat and the number of mercs he might have. Me Sauske and Sakura will be guarding Tazuna at the bridge while Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto will protect Tsunami and her son at this house." Kakashi said lowering his orange book to meet everyone eyese to make sure they understood. He got nods in return.

" Alright lets all get some rest." Kakashi said as they all departed into the rooms in the house for bed.

" Naruto opens his eye and looks around to see himself floating in a void surrounded by darkness. Hearing a soft voice in the distance he turned to face it moving his body in an effort to reach it.

" Naru-." The voice calls. It sounded familiar he moved his body harder willing himself to reach the voice that he knew.

" Naruto." The voice called again. He could feel it the voice he heard it before. Doubling his efforts he finaly reached where the voice came from. He look to his right to see the feminine figure that had short black hair and looked to be around his age.

' _its her ' he thought as he turned to face her a smile came on her face._

" Naruto-kun I know you haven't forgiven yourself for what happen to me but forgive yourself. Ive seen your life you don't want to hurt those aroundyou by holding on to the sadness of my death do you." The girl said looking at him with a serious expression that she broke by smiling at him.

" I will try to forgive and move on Isiribi." Naruto said as he faded from her view.

**Morning**

As Naruto woke up he saw he was alone in the room he shared with Sasuke and Kakash-sensei. Standing up he got some clothes and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and came to sight that caused him to blush furiously. Naruto gaped at the door to the bathroom in front of him was a nake Tsunami her body was glistening from the water down her perky c-cup breasts down to her shaven vagina. Her hands rested on her hips as she looked at him with a blush as intense as his.

As Naruto finaly realized she was looking at him he stammered out apologies and closed the door and waited. 15 minutes later Tsunami walked out of the bathroom. They looked at each other blushed and then looked away. Tsunami walked downstairs to cook and Naruto watch her ass as she went. When he couldn't see her anymore he went and took his shower and put his clothes on and walked downstairs.

After eating he followed his sensei as he motioned for him to follow Sakura and Sauske outside.

" Alright what were going to do is tree climbing." He said while eye smiling at them.

Sauske and Sakura both gave him incredulous expression. " Well what you have to do is this." He said as he walked up the tree using only his feet.

" Focus your chakra to your feet and run up the tree it might help." He said as he threw 3 kunai down to them.

" Kakashi-sensei I can already do this water walking and senbon balancing." Naruto said getting a shocked look from there sensei and a jealous glare from Sauske.

" Oh I didn't expect that okay I think I have the perfect jutsu for you and your eye follow me." Kakashi said walking away as Sauske glared at him his fist clenching tightly together drawing blood.

As they arrived at an empty clearing kakashi turned to face his student going into lecture mode.

" Now Naruto lift up your headband and watch as I perform this jutsu." Kakashi said his chakra started to go up. Naruto watched as he went threw handseals his sharingan eye spinning and copying the jutsu. " Chidori!" he exclaimed as he raised his hand up to show his lightening encased arm.

" Wow." Naruto said as he analyzed his sensei's jutsu. " This is my original jutsu and what you will be learning. It wont be easy but I have faith in you." Kakashi said as he smiled at him and body flickered away.

" Tajuu Kage bushin no jutsu." Naruto said as 500 clones poofed into to existence. " Ok I want 200 of you to practice the chidori, 200 of you to focus the lighting from the chidori to cover our entire body and the last 100 hundred focus the lightining into our sword." He said as the clones responded with a hai and started working.

Naruto walked into a clearing opposite of the one his clones were working in. He focused his wind chakra around him trying to master his jutsu he was creating. He added his wind chakra to his legs calfs and feet and pushed off releasing his wind chakra at one point vanishing and reappearing 20 feet away.

' _yes I finaly got that jutsu down kaze shunpo success.' He thought smiling as he walked back to his clones that were making good progress on the other jutsus._

" Ok everyone get in groups of 10 and dismiss yourselves every 30 seconds so I don't get headache. Im heading back to the house." Naruto said as he walked back to Tazunas assimilating the info from the clones. As he entered the house to see everyone inside eating.

" Yo whats up." Naruto said as he took and seat an joined them to eat.

" So Naruto how far have you gotten with the jutsu?" Kakashi asked as he brought his orange book down his face to look at his student.

" Im almost done sensei im just working on keeping the jutsu active." He said smiling at his sensei. " Good Sauske, Sakura how far have you gotten up the tree?" there sensei asked as he turned to look at his other students.

Sakura turned her head to her sensei smiling brightly. " Me and Sauske-kun made it all the way up the tree. She said looking at Sauske blushing. " Oh is that true Sauske?" Kakashi asked flipping a page in book.

" Hn you heard her." He said going back to eating. Naruto was about to say something when the young kid who Tsunami introuduced was inari her son said something that pissed Naruto off.

" Your all going to die." Inari said glaring at them. Naruto almost lost it when he said that but calmed down.

" Your stupid kid you still have a mom and a grandpa and have a home and don't have assains trying to kill." The Uzumaki said moving his right hand over his right covered eye. " My eye was damaged when I was 8 assasins came to kill me when I left my village 8 years old so be grateful crybaby." He said getting up and leaving the house.

" Naruto that was too much!" Sakura yelled as he left ignoring her.

After he left the mood was depressed. " Was that true Kakashi- sensei?" Sakura asked horrified that someone would try to kill someone that young. " Yes its true Sakura I was part of the ANBU squad that watched after him when he was little there were hundreds of assassination attempts on his life." He finished sighing heavily.

" Me and Haku found the gaki a couple days after he left Konoha his eye was gone and he was severly beaten. He wouldn't have survived the blood loss if we didn't find him". Zabuza said lying his back on his sword. After he said that Sakura looked sad Kakashi was ashamed he didn't do better for his senseis son, Tsunami looked ready and cry and Sakuske looked like he got a slap in the face.

After a few minutes Inari ran upstairs and Tsunami went outside. Kakashi walked upstairs to see Inari crying he sat down next to him. " You know Naruto didn't mean to say mean things like that its just hes had a really hard life and no friends or parents so hes had to grow up fast. He sometimes just cant take when people take things for granted so just think about it."

Back in the forest by the house Tsunami found Naruto sitting on the ground looking at his hands. She took a seat by him and place her hand on his getting his focus on her.

" Hello Tsunami." Naruto said smiling lightly at her. " Naruto-kun I know your not okay so don't throw that fake smile at me tell me whats wrong." She said looking at him sternly. He sighed and told her everything about Konoha how he lost his best friend not knwing his family and everything else. As he finished she was crying and hugging him.

**LEMON**

" Thank you Tsunami you have no idea how much better I feel." Naruto said as he leaned back against a tree. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he felt something on his lips. Opening his eyes he almost feinted when he saw that Tsunami was kissing him.

" Tsunami are you sure you want to do this you don't have to." Naruto said looking deep into her beautiful eyes. " Yes Naruto-kun I want to do this." She said as she resumed kissing him. He kissed her back with equal force as they pulled eachothers clothes off. He snaked his tongue in her mouth as there tongues explored eachothers mouths before wrapping around eachother. Breaking the kiss Naruto kiss her neck nipping his way down her neck as he moved his left hand to her right ass cheek and right hand to breasts rubbing them listening to her moans change in intensity. 

He moved his moth to her breast sucking and nibbling it while rubbing her other with his left hand then switching to the other. " Lick me now Naruto-kun I need it stop teasing me." Tsunami moaned out lustfully to him. Licking his way down her body he stopped at her navel kissing and licking his before moving to her moist slit. He traced his tongue around her vagina listening to her moan harder and harder her breathing heavy and labored. " Naruto-kun stop teasiAHHH."

Tsunami was cut off when Naruto dove into her vagina with his tongue as deep as he could flicking her clit causing her to shudder in his arm and orgasm juices flooding out that she licked up.

" Fuck me now I need it so much." Tsunami told Naruto as he moved to kiss so she could tast her juices in his mouth. " As you wish." He said lining his penis up with her vagina rubbing it before plunging all the way in. " Your so tight Tsunami." Naruto said huskily into her ear.

" Yes fuck me harder." Tsunami said as she wrapped her legs around Naruto pushing him into her deeper as he sped up plunging faster and faster into her. She arched herself so he could reach deeper into her his cock probing and entering her cervix all the way causing her to let loose a silent scream as she cummed her vagina squeezing his cock tightly causing his cock to twitch and cum inside her. She rubbed her tummy that was really warm with his cum inside. They fell against the tree Naruto holding her as they eyes flickered and they fell asleep.

**LEMON END**

o..0.o


	6. msg from author

Hey sorry I have not continued the story ive been busy with life and how much it sucks but I should have a couple new chapters up this weekend thanks for reading….


End file.
